Destiny And Doom
by Joanna 'KodS
Summary: Porque nem todos os destinos são bons. Essa é a história do fim da bruxa que se entregou ao mal. Morgana Pendragon sabia que ele era seu destino e ao mesmo tempo a sua maldição, se ela ardesse na fogueira, tudo seria culpa dele, Emrys, Merlin, o único que ela amou. One-Shot


Destiny and Doom - Jo_kods

**(Cap. 1)****Capitulo 1: The Last Goodbye of **_**Lady**_** Morgana**

O dia começou cinza como há muito não acontecia, quem não soubesse acreditaria que era apenas um dia de tempestade, porém, a única tempestade era a recente captura de Morgana Pendragon.

O povo, alvoroçado, se encontrava ao pé do palanque posto no centro da cidadela. A fogueira estava armada, muitos bruxos aldeões se apertavam tentando chegar mais perto, alguns apenas para vê-la pela última vez, outros para mostrar seu ódio; alguns se escondiam em suas casas para evitar o massacre, alguns bruxos tomaram aquilo como uma afronta, outros como um aviso e outros, ainda, se uniam aos aldeões para vê-la morrer.

Morgana chegou escoltada, porem não vinha amarrada, vinha de bom grado, não gostava de cordas, nem tinha pretensão de fugir.

Da sacada do castelo, Arthur e Gwen tinha lágrimas retraídas nos olhos, uma vez que outra a rainha deixava uma, tímida e calma, lágrima rolar por seu rosto, o passado ainda era muito presente, mesmo que houvesse se passado mais de três anos.

A bruxa foi posta em cima do palco e com um piscar de olhos e um brilho dourado falou mostrou ao povo que havia mudado, mesmo sem palavras, Morgana havia implantado no coração de todos seu pedido de perdão. O rei lutou contra a vontade de cancelar a sentença, ela havia pedido por isso,literalmente.

_Era noite de lua e o conselho estava reunido procurando uma forma de encontrar a irmã do rei, que novamente havia tentado contra seu reinado, quando essa entrou no salão acompanhada pelo servo do rei, Merlin._

_Os guardas se aprontaram as armas, mas o servo fez sinal para que o rei escutasse antes de atacar. Arthur acatou a ordem de seu servo, até porque ela havia vindo, mesmo sabendo dos riscos._

– _Peço, meu irmão, que faça seu dever._

_O conselho, ali reunido, não podia acreditar, alguns a chamaram de traiçoeira e a acusavam de ter tramado para que Arthur tivesse piedade, mas não o servo este se manteve, calado atrás de Morgana, alguns usaram isso para comprovar suas alegações, porem o rei podia ver o qual difícil para ele era vê-la se entregar._

_Arthur deu a última ordem e os próprios cavaleiros a prenderam._

Após uma longa conversa, Morgana o convenceu a matá-la, ele não entendia a escolha da irmã, mas já havia dado a ordem e não podia voltar atrás.

O carrasco tomou as mãos da menina com delicadeza e em seus olhos, notou ela, havia um pedido tímido de perdão, ele a amarrou na tora principal, a fogueira não havia sido feita para torturá-la demais, de modo que as toras se estendiam em diagonal até o topo da tora principal.

Morgana foi amarrada e pela última vez ela olhou Camelot, ela via os camponeses que antes desejavam sua morte, agora pareciam rezar por ela, claro que alguns choravam, ela viu uma criança se aproximar e tocar a ponta de uma das toras da base, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando notou que a criança havia deixado uma flor, pequena e roxa, mas muito bonita, logo muitas crianças faziam o mesmo, nunca um condenado havia se sentido tão bem, mas Merlin não estava lá, ela entendia que ele não quisesse ver isso, ela mesma não iria querer vê-lo morrer também, mas ela queria vê-lo uma última vez, porém estava na hora de ir.

Ela fechou os olhos e fez com que a fogueira se afastasse da borda, o carrasco incendiou as toras.

Em pouco tempo a visão dela já estava coberta pelas chamas, pela segunda vez, ela morria, ela não culpava Merlin agora, ela havia feito isso por ele, e no fundo o agradecia, não era a primeira vez que sofria com a falta de ar, porém ela tinha medo, logo o fogo começaria a atingi-la, Morgana sentia a garganta seca e mesmo assim seus pulmões se enchiam de água, Gaius a havia avisado o que acontecia, aos poucos ela começou a relaxar, nem mesmo ela entendia o porque, mas ela ouvia um mantra em sua cabeça. Ela não conseguia decifrar as palavras, mas a voz com certeza era dele, Merlin a estava poupando do sofrimento maior.

– _Porque o fogo purifica._ Foi o que ela respondeu quando Arthur questionou sua escolha, sua alma estava sendo limpa.

Merlin não agüentava vê-la sofrer.

_A escolha foi dela, você fez o que pode_. Uma vozinha irritante falava em sua cabeça, Morgana ainda era seu primeiro amor e por mais que tentasse fugir ele sabia que não conseguiria fugir disso.

Ele vira a procissão de crianças lhe entregando flores e os olhos dela, mesmo a distância, ele podia ver as lágrimas de alegria em seus olhos verdes, ela afastou a fogueira e o carrasco ateou fogo, ele se afastou da janela, mas algo o puxava de volta, Ele sentia o medo de Morgana, a sua dor.

Ele se voltou para a janela e viu que apesar das chamas já terem subido as toras, ainda não tinham atingido a ela, mas isso era questão de tempo, ela não gritava, não fazia nada, apenas ficava lá, olhando, as lágrimas correndo, o passado voltava a sua mente e não parecia querer deixá-lo em paz, ele podia ver as lágrimas dela, ela implorando por ar em seus braços, quando a envenenou.

Ele colocou as mãos na boca e recitou um feitiço, de dentro delas saiu uma luz, uma ponte, entre Morgana e a Ilha dos Abençoados, ele ia encontrá-la, afinal, ele havia matado Nimueh e agora detinha o poder da vida e da morte.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade para ele, as chamas se apaziguaram, as cinzas de Morgana não estavam lá, só o resto da fogueira. O povo começou a se retirar e ele foi com Gaius ver Arthur e Gwen, o médico estava preocupado que a morte de Morgana prejudicasse o futuro herdeiro do reino, mas a única coisa que importava para ele, era que Morgana, já não existia. Ele, não que sentisse ciúmes de Arthur, mas já não tinha ninguém que lhe desse a alegria de um herdeiro.


End file.
